


Chiv's Tales from the Empire

by chivalin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Sex, Suggestive Themes, alternative universe, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 14,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Collection of OC-centric fics ranging from G to Explicit. First Chapter/Contents has a list of all the fics with additional information.[14.4.18: NOTE! I will be reposting all Natjana/Quinn & Inibri/Harkun works from here (possibly others in the future too) as their own separate fics to make this post less cluttered & make finding works easier! You'll be able to find the reposted versions of these fics (and any future ones) under relevant series going forward (Natjana/Quinn & Inibri/Harkun)!]





	1. Contents

**[14.4.18]: All Natjana/Quinn, Inibri/Harkun, and Inibri/Sass fics that were previously here are now their own fics and can be found through their respective series from here:[chivalin/series](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/series)**

* * *

 

  * **Natjana:** F!Pureblood SW/Sith/Outlander //  **Inibi:** M!Twi'lek Sith //  **Gauwalt:** M!Human Agent //  **Casung:** M!SPureblood Sith
  * **Codzhekel:** M!Togruta SI/Sith Apprentice //  **Haskad:** M!Human Freelancer //  **Vilrthis:** M!Pureblood SW/Outlander
  * **Mirvas:** F!Rattataki Bounty Hunter //  **Prettii:** F!Cyborg Sith Assassin //  **Laspit:** M!Chiss IA



* * *

 

**2017**

**1.Contents**  
**2.Codzhekel x Ashara Zavros, T [Savior]:**   _"I’m on a terrible date and you’re my waitor please help me AU"; mild language_  
**3.Prettii x Tari Darkspanner, M [Prettii Deals With the Revanites]:** _Prettii meets up with the Revanite leader and makes a deal; brief and vague sex scene_  
**4.Vilrthis x Theron Shan, T [In a Tree And With No Issues]:** _“I’m your ex, you are a cop, and I just got arrested for being drunk and disorderly AU”; angst, being drunk_  
**5.Mirvas x Lana Beniko, G [Minxie the Cat Brings Them Together]:**   _“You’re adopting the cat that I’ve been trying to adopt for a week now AU”; fluff and casual_  
**6.Haskad x Darth Thanaton, M [Struggle]:** _Thanaton and Haskad are laying in bed and kissing, but then something changes; a_ _sexual, somewhat sex-repulsed Thanaton, angst_  
**7.Haskad x Darth Thanaton, T [Loosening Up]:** _Thanaton gets a massage; humorous, established relationship_  
**8.Codzhekel x Ashara Zavros, M [Mentality of Freedom]:**   _Codzhekel is having a rough day, and Ashara is around;_ _f_ _eeling of panic, mentions of abuse and slavery, darkish_  
**9.Mirvas x Lana Beniko, G [At First Glance]:**   _Mirvas and Lana meet_ _each other for the first time; casual and sweet_  
**10.Vilrthis x Theron Shan, G [Quiet Moment]:** _Theron reflects being in a relationship with a sith; angst to fluff_  
**11.Laspit x Kaliyo Djannis, M [During the Mission]:** _Kaliyo gets bored while on a mission; unashamed groping, vague handjob_  
**12.Vilrthis x Cytharat, G [Longing]:** _Cytharat misses Vilrthis; longing, angst_  
**13.Laspit x Kaliyo Djannis, G [Love Is In the Air]:**   _Kaliyo thinks about why she ended up with Laspit; f_ _luff_  
**14.Vilrthis x Theron Shan, G [Little Cabin]:** _Theron and Vilrthis relax; s_ _weet and semi-angsty_  
**15.Natjana (x implied Empress Acina), T [Need]:** _Natjana talks with Acina over wine; casual with angst_  
**16.VIlrthis x Theron Shan, M [Nothing]:** _Vilrthis thinks about his life, and death; h_ _eavy angst, has depressive thoughts, numbness and death (I suggest reading something fluffy after this)_  
**17.OCs & High School AU, G: ** _Vilrthis, Natjana, Prettii, Codzhekel, Laspit, Mirvas, Haskad, Inibri_  
**18.C's Notes - Gauwalt #1, T:** _S_ _hort introduction for a new OC, sith-obsessed Agent Gauwalt_  
 **19.OCs & New Year's Kisses, T: ** _Vilrthis, Natjana, Prettii, Codzhekel, Laspit, Mirvas, Haskad, Inibri, Gauwalt, Felrau, Kaiya_

* * *

** 2018 - OC Kiss Week **

**20.Gauwalt x other's (M)OC (Badesh), T [Is This A Dream?]:**   _Gauwalt gets to kiss Sith Badesh; OC Kiss Week_  
**21.Vilrthis x **other's** (F)OC (Gesad), T [Yes, There Is]: ** _Vilrthis and Sith Inquisitor Gesad kiss; OC Kiss Week_

** 2018 **

**22.Gauwalt & **other's** (F)OC (Aleena), T [Can I...?]:** _Gauwalt asks for something from "sith-in-training" Aleena; angsty and sweet_  
**23.Codzhekel & (M!Twi'lek Sith)Inibri, T [Permission]: ** _Apprentice Codzhekel seeks permission from master Inibri to see Ardylix again; master-apprentice relationship, physical and mental abuse_  
**24.Inibri, M [Ascension]:** _A small ficlet to this question: “What does Inibri consider his greatest achievement to be?”; (light) Mature; dark, power high, (assumed) torture's aftermath, dark council (NOTE: repost from single fic to here to keep better track of it)_  
 **25.Codzhekel & Overseer Harkun, G [Weak Link]: ** _Codzhekel wants something from Inibri, so he goes to Harkun to make sure his wishes come true.; casual, slice of life_  
 **26.Codzhekel x other's M(OC) (Ardylix), G [Movie Night]:** _Codzhekel and Ardylix are watching a movie.; fluff_  
 **27.Casung x (F)OC (Prectarius), E [Lovers, Bloody and Sweet]:** _Casung never though he would find someone who completed him so well, both in and outside of bedroom.; vaginal sex, knife play, roughness, oral sex (vaginal), deeply in love, talk of torture_

** 2018 - RP Related Fics (4/4) **

**28.Gauwalt x fantasy!other's (F)OC (Aleena), E [Twisted Fantasies]:** _Gauwalt fantasizes about Aleena while masturbating.; masturbation, fantasizing, dom/sub (borderlining master/slave tbh), foot fetish, humiliation kink_  
 **29.Codzhekel, Inibri & Overseer Harkun, T [The Force, Pure and Corrupted]:** _The part of Master’s essence that Inibri took from Gauwalt now threatens his life. It’s up to Codzhekel to help him out.; some angst, Force shenanigans_  
 **30.Gauwalt x Master, T [Ascension and Reunion]:** _Master “ascends” & Gauwalt goes to happily reunite with them.; light Mature, portrayal of an extremely unhealthy relationship, supervillain shenanigans (shady Force rituals, fucked up Force and lots of dead people)_  
 **31.Gauwalt x Master, T [What Pet Has Been Up To]:** _As Master adjusts back to a life in the Empire, they also have to deal with other things because of Gauwalt.; light Mature, supervillain shenanigans, extremely unhealthy relationship, from Master’s POV_

**2018 - Kinktober**

**32.Gauwalt x other's (F)OC (Aleena), E [Please Choke Me]:** _Gauwalt **luvs** his girlfriend so much, especially when she chokes him.; asphyxiation, begging_


	2. Codzhekel/Ashara, T [Savior]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I’m on a terrible date and you’re my waitor please help me AU"; mild language

Codzhekel was biting his lower lip, telling himself that he could very well be imagining things. He tried not to stare to the table, not wanting to seem too rude or nosy, but every time he glanced there, she seemed to be staring at him. He had heard her name, Ashara, from the man that was with her.  _“You look so fuckable in that outfit, Ashara. Hot damn.”_

Codzhekel gritted his teeth at the memory. However, she had merely frowned which was the reason he hadn’t done anything. But he was about to, when the man tried to pull Ashara closer to him in the booth, but the woman resisted. “Hey!” Codzhekel said, storming over to them. Both turned to him. The man looked annoyed and somewhat amused. Ashara on the other hand… grateful?

“We’re not leaving yet, busboy,” the man said rudely, turning back to Ashara. Codzhekel stepped forward, crossing his hands. He cursed at the back of his mind that it was a quiet evening in the restaurant. But if push came to shove, he could always yell to the chef, Haskad, for backup.

“Is there something you want to say?” the man asked. Codzhekel swallowed, his courage faltering a little. “Knock it off, Grish,” Ashara said, visibly annoyed. “What? I’m not doing anything but this little shit is-” “I apologize, but I will have to ask for you to leave, if you don’t start behaving properly,” Codzhekel interrupted.

He could hear his own heartbeat, and stood as tall as he could, when the man rose up. Codzhekel’s confidence vanished, when he realized what Grish was going to do. He tried to shield himself from the incoming punch but couldn’t avoid it. He fell down with a yelp, holding his burning cheek.

“What’s wrong with you, Grish?!” Ashara snapped. The man tried to open his mouth, but she shoved him away. “You said to me that you had changed-” “But this little shit-”

“No,” Ashara growled, and both men looked at her. “Fine,” Grish spat back at her. “You weren’t even that good of a lay, anyway.” “I might say the same thing about you, asshole!”

When Grish had stormed out, Codzhekel was slowly getting off the floor. He nearly jumped when he felt firm hands around him, guiding him to sit to the booth. “There we go,” Ashara murmured. Codzhekel couldn’t help but blush, even though he must have already looked rather pathetic. “Sorry about that. I really thought that he would have changed.”

Ashara’s gentle, non-judgmental voice made Codzhekel look up. He momentarily forgot how to breath when he was gazing into her eyes. “It’s… It’s fine,” Codzhekel managed to say. “I should have dodged the punch or something-” “I would say that you did more than enough,” Ashara said, sounding slightly amused. Codzhekel furrowed his brows. “You showed me what a piece of shit he was.”

Codzhekel answered to her smile, being well aware of that he was blushing even harder. “I… Yes,” he said awkwardly. Ashara sat next to him, observing the forming bruise on his face. “It’s going to leave a pretty bad mark. You got any ice around here?” she asked, brushing Codzhekel’s face with the tip of her fingers. He shivered. “Ah, yeah. We do. In the back.”

“Wait right here. I’m going to go get some. It’s the least I can do.”


	3. Prettii/Darkspanner, M [Prettii Deals With the Revanites]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prettii meets up with the Revanite leader and makes a deal; brief and vague sex scene

“You’re the mysterious and all powerful Revanite leader?” Prettii asked, crossing her arms. She regarded the dark-skinned, red-tattooed human woman with suspicion. She looked amused but Prettii could tell that a shiver was running down her spine. Good. Tattoos should fear her after all the shit she had done for her followers.

“For the safety of the Order, it’s necessary to keep my appearance hidden until I’m sure that I can trust a new recruit,” Tattoos said. “You trust me? How  _sweet._ Didn’t your master ever tell you not to trust strangers?” Prettii said laughing. Her interest peaked when the other woman laughed too.

“I consider myself a rather good judge of a person’s character.”

“How often has your wrong decisions blown to your face?”

“I wouldn’t still be standing here if I hadn’t chosen wisely in the past,” Tattoos said. Prettii focused her cybernetic eyes on her, trying to figure out what game the woman was playing. However, Prettii’s true talents lied in causing destruction through physical force, not mental. “I suppose so,” she said after a while, suspicion thick in her voice. Tattoos smiled.

“I know that a man named Sandor tasked you to find out who I am,” the woman said and Prettii snorted. If Tattoos knew that, she was pretty stupid to allow her to continue living. “I know what you’re thinking but sometimes an enemy can be turned into a potential ally.”

“Well this is getting interesting,” Prettii said and a slow grin started to creep on her twisted face. “What do I get for being your ally?” “Sometimes,” Tattoos started, taking a step towards Prettii. “The rewards come after. But, you would always have a place within our Order and –”

“I want you,” Prettii interrupted. She chuckled when the Revanite leader faltered for the first time during their conversation. “You want me?” “In exchange for not telling Sandor anything,” Prettii said. She watched intently the other woman’s every movement, wishing she could read her mind.

“Very well,” Tattoos said warily.

*_

“ _Fuck, Prettii!_ ”  _Tari moaned, her back arching and nails digging harder to the other woman’s skull. The woman in question lifted her head and licked her lips with a smug smirk on her face._

Tari stared Prettii openly confused. She had felt hesitant when the woman had appeared in the camp, demanding to see the leader. However, Tari had allowed her to continue with the initiation as she had felt something through the force. Despite the cyborg’s sometimes rather cruel approach, she had surprised Tari positively.

And, now the woman had done it again. Made her shift her outlook on her completely. “That was rather amazing,” Tari said. Prettii turned to her, still licking her lips. Tari shuttered. “Did you think it would be different?” Prettii asked, her mouth turning into a frown. “You must admit that the way you look doesn’t give off the best of impressions,” Tari said carefully pointing towards her implants, and the clothes that lay disregarded on the ground.

“Really? I have found my looks to be quite effective,” Prettii said and chuckled. Tari also hummed in amusement, sure that there was a story or to behind that laughter. “It doesn’t matter whether people look at me with disgust, horror or curiosity, in the end they all end up under my heel,” Prettii continued, her eyes now locked on to Tari’s. Even though Tari wasn’t fazed by the woman’s attempt at intimidation, she played along.

“I’m sure they do, Prettii. I’m sure they do,” Tari murmured, and she could see the cyborg’s face turn to familiar smugness. Tari sighed in her mind. If she wanted Prettii to be useful in a long term, she needed to teach her a few things about subtlety.


	4. Vilrthis/Theron, T [In a Tree And With No Issues]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’m your ex, you are a cop, and I just got arrested for being drunk and disorderly AU”; angst, being drunk

“Theron? Is that you?” Vilrthis asked, not believing his eyes. The naked man up on the tree looked down at him, a nearly empty whiskey bottle in one hand. The other hand was wrapped around the tree trunk loosely. Vilrthis’ stomach twisted in a knot and he barely managed to maintain his professionalism.

“Mister Shan, we have received complaints about you,” Vilrthis said carefully, watching how Theron’s grip from the tree loosened a little. “If you would come down from there, we can discuss it more.”

“Thers no need f’that,” Theron slurred, his speech nearly incomprehensible. “Am’ll fine.”

“You better come down from there or we’ll use a tranquilizer on you,” Lana said, and Vilrthis turned to look at her annoyed. “What?” she asked. “I’m not going to wait here all evening just because your ex is going through some issues.”

“I don’ve any ‘sues,” Theron snapped. His body swayed, and before Vilrthis could react, the man fell down with a surprised yelp. Thankfully, it wasn’t that far of a drop. Vilrthis ran to him but Theron was quicker, surprisingly enough. He tried to make a run for it, but Lana tackled him to the ground again.

“Was that really necessary?” Vilrthis asked, while Lana was pulling the man up. “You wanted to track him down all night?” Lana asked, slapping handcuffs on Theron who was frowning hard. “And Theron, for a man with no issues, you sure do your hardest to make it look like you have them.” Theron huffed but didn’t say anything.

“Very funny, Lana. We could have just talked to him and-” Vilrthis started but Lana cut him off with a wave of her hand. She began to drag hunched down Theron towards their car. Vilrthis sighed and followed suit. When they were there, he went to grab a blanket for Theron. “I’ll make sure that you’re released once the morning comes, and you’re sobered up, all right?”

“I don wanna,” Theron mumbled. Vilrthis furrowed his brows despite having a guess what all of this was about. His hunch turned out to be right, when the man looked at him with a pained expression. “It don ‘urt as mushh like this,” Theron said. He paused and bit his lower lip.

“I missh ya,” he finally said quietly. “A lot.” Vilrthis didn’t say anything back to him, but inside he was feeling guiltier than ever. Had he made the wrong decision?


	5. Mirvas/Lana, G [Minxie the Cat Brings Them Together]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You’re adopting the cat that I’ve been trying to adopt for a week now AU”; fluff and casual

Mirvas was whistling. She was in a good – no – in an excellent mood. Today was the day when she was finally going to go adopt the cat she had had her eyes on for a week or so. All her work was done, and she had taken a few days off to make sure that Minxie would settle in.

“Excuse me,” a blonde woman said, when Mirvas was going in through the shelter door. The woman was carrying an animal transit box. “No worries,” Mirvas said smiling, making way for the woman to come out first. She looked surprised but smiled back at her. “Thank you,” she said.

When the woman had passed, Mirvas went in.

“What do you mean she’s gone?” Mirvas asked, not believing what she had just heard. The old man looked at him wide-eyed. “I’m s-sorry but Minxie has already been taken.” “By whom?” “Ah, a blonde woman who was just here but-” the man’s words where interrupted when Mirvas dashed out of the room. She was cursing heavily, hoping that the woman had not left yet.

Fortunately, the blonde woman was still in the parking lot, soothing the cat through the box’s holes. “Hey, you there!” Mirvas shouted. The woman stood up and turned to look at her.

Mirvas explained everything and the woman, Lana, was very understanding. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that Minxie had already been reserved,” she said apologetically. “It’s not your fault,” Mirvas said quickly. Her annoyance had pretty much dissolved completely after explaining everything. Also, Lana’s gorgeous face was also a reason why her mood was getting better by the moment. “The old man had mixed his papers.”

“I see,” Lana said. “I have no objections giving her to you since you saw her first.” “That’s okay, you don’t have to,” Mirvas said. “Minxie obviously likes you and in all fairness, you bought her first.” “I… thank you,” Lana said, clearly surprised. She looked at the cat and back at Mirvas.

“But, there must be something I can do for you. Invite you to tea every once in a while, perhaps?” Lana asked. “That sounds like a plan. It gives me a chance to come see how Minxie’s doing and, also, to get to know you better?” Mirvas asked, testing the waters.

There was a barely noticeable blush on Lana’s face. “It’s settled then,” she said. “Would you like to come over now?” “I would love to.“


	6. Haskad/Thanaton, M [Struggle]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanaton and Haskad are laying in bed and kissing, but then something changes; asexual, somewhat sex-repulsed Thanaton, angst

They were on his bed in his- no, their Kaas City apartment. Thanaton made a face as he had now called it his apartment thirty-three times since he had given its keys to Haskad. It hadn’t even been two weeks.

“Is everything okay?”

Thanaton blinked, his gaze focusing on Haskad who was on top of him. There was clear lust in the man’s eyes which made Thanaton uncomfortable. “I’m fine,” he said, trying to pull the man closer to him. However, Haskad wasn’t budging and an awkward silence grew between them. “Are we going too far?” the man finally asked.

Thanaton gritted his teeth. “No. I told you I would tell you when to stop,” he snapped but regretted doing so when Haskad looked at him worried. He sighed and came out under him. Haskad gave him space and sat on the bed. Thanaton went into his lap, placing his hand against the man’s chest.

They kissed, and Haskad’s hands carefully went onto his hips. When Thanaton didn’t show any outward signs of discomfort, the man’s touches became firm again. Thanaton focused solely on him, not wanting to get distracted again. 

He let himself enjoy Haskad’s pleasant, rough scent, and the way his muscular arms were wrapped around him, keeping him warm and safe. The scratching of the man’s beard against his skin made him hum, and he was slowly sinking into relaxation. Or he would have, if Haskad’s hand hadn’t brushed his crotch.

Thanaton jerked back immediately. He could smell the man’s arousal and saw his noticeable bulge, which made him slightly ill. “Sorry. I- I’m sorry,” Haskad stammered. His eyes had gone wide and pleading. Thanaton cursed himself in his mind, wishing that the bed would swallow him away. “I don’t want to do this anymore,” Thanaton said, his gaze cast to the bed.

There was a small silence. “Okay, yeah. Let’s do that. I’m gonna go to the shower but will be back soon,” Haskad said, rising from the bed. Thanaton simply nodded, anxiously waiting for the man to go. When the bathroom door closed, he cursed out loud, and his back hit the bed. He covered his face with his hands, being so frustrated with himself that tears appeared at the corner of his eyes. 

By the Force, he felt worthless.


	7. Haskad/Thanaton, T [Loosening Up]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanaton gets a massage; humorous, established relationship

Thanaton stepped inside his apartment. He closed the door and leaned against it, bringing his hand to his forehead. A small groan escaped from him as he rubbed his aching head. “Rough day?” a deep, familiar voice asked. Thanaton opened his eyes to see Haskad standing in the kitchen doorway, eating cake. The man was broad-shouldered, tall and sported a beard on his slightly scarred face.

“You could say,” Thanaton answered. He went to Haskad who offered him a forkful. “I added extra chocolate to the recipe,” man said. Thanaton shrugged, opening his mouth. After receiving a piece, he could tell that it was indeed quite chocolaty.

“You don’t like it,” Haskad said frowning, after observing him. Thanaton swallowed the piece and wrapped his hands around the man, quickly placing a few kisses against his neck. “You know that I don’t care much for sweets,” Thanaton murmured, using the force to bring the man closer to him. “But, I do enjoy you-”

“You want a massage, don’t you?” Haskad interrupted. Thanaton stopped his little play and looked up, seeing the amusement on the other man’s face. “You forgot something,” Thanaton reminded, feeling quite pleased when Haskad opened his mouth again. “I’m terribly sorry,  _my lord._  Now, do you want your massage or not?”

Soon enough, Thanaton was on his stomach, lying naked on their bed. Like always, he felt a sliver of nervousness in this position, but pleasure soon triumphed over anything else. He moaned wantonly when Haskad’s fingers worked against his tense muscles.

“I should work on you more often, it would make you less tense,” Haskad huffed, applying more pressure. Thanaton moaned, squirming under the man. “I always have space for you in my– ah… ship,” Thanaton managed. He had closed his eyes and his hands where fisted against the sheets. “Mm, as much as I enjoy being with you, I like my job too,” Haskad said, letting his hands roam on the sith who was now far too gone to answer.


	8. Codzhekel/Ashara, M [Mentality of Freedom]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Codzhekel is having a rough day, and Ashara is around; feeling of panic, mentions of abuse and slavery, darkish

Codzhekel winced. He tried to answer back to her but the lump on his throat didn’t let him. It made him drag short breaths that made his whole body shook to its core. The Togruta dug his nails into his palms in a vain attempt to calm himself down.  

“I need to go,” Codzhekel whimpered, barely audibly. He could hear Ashara yelling something back at him but couldn’t focus on it. The tears started streaming down his face when he reached the safety of his bedroom. With one flick of a wrist, he collapsed to the floor, leaning against the now locked door.

The panic, familiar but thought long gone, wrecked his body.

Codzhekel made himself smaller, pressing his legs against his chest. He whimpered when he could hear the slash of a whip and the curses of Kacen who took out his anger on him. Spitting insults about his uselessness, about his heritage. Worthless. *slash* Why did I even buy you? * **slash** * you’re a fucking worm * **SLASH** * you’re not even fit to warm my bed anymore, slave. I should let my men–

NO.

Codzhekel gasped. In the center of his chest a small fire, filled with anger and hatred started to burn. He had no past anymore. His life had started when he had become Zash’s apprentice. There was nothing else before that. No crude looks,  **No**  whips,  **NO** –

“Codzhekel? Are you alright?”

His eyes shot open when he heard Ashara’s voice from other side of the door. The fire in his chest had grown larger, dissolving some of his panic away. He wasn’t ready to face her though, opting to wait in silence for her to go. “I know you’re there. If you want me to leave, you better say so, or I’m just going to stay here until you open the door.”

He did not open the door but neither did she leave.


	9. Mirvas/Lana, G [At First Glance]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mirvas and Lana meet each other for the first time; casual and sweet

Mirvas tried to listen to Darth Arkous, she was known for her professionality after all. It wouldn’t do good to throw that away because she couldn’t take her eyes of the other sith, Lana Beniko. She looked so tiny compared to the hunter who usually towered over everyone else no matter where she was. Not that it bothered Mirvas, she liked to have an upper hand at least in some way when interacting with the sith.

“Have I made myself clear, hunter?” Arkous asked. Mirvas straightened her back, the bolts supporting it creaking slightly. “Wonderful. Lana here will give you additional details,” Arkous said, turning to Lana who raised her head from the console table. “Take good care of her and after that prepare for Darth Marr’s visit,” Arkous said, preparing to leave.

Soon Mirvas and Lana were alone in the room. “If you’re ready, I would like to start your briefing, hunter,” Lana said with an easy smile. “You can call me Mirvas and…” hunter started. She paused for a moment before opening her mouth again. “-and, I would just like to say that you’re very attractive.”

Lana raised her brows but didn’t look disgusted. That was always a good thing.

“If you feel the same way, I would like to take you out to eat someday,” Mirvas said. She wasn’t particularly nervous about being shot down as that had happened plenty of times with other sith. The usual reasons were that she was an alien, and beneath their station. It never hurt to ask unless the sith in question was particularly sadistic.

“Finish Arkous’ mission. We may talk about this after that,” Lana said after a while. Mirvas smiled. “Very well. I’ll make sure to impress you then,” she said, earning another smile from the sith. “I have no doubt about it, Mirvas. Now, let’s get back to the briefing…”


	10. Vilrthis/Theron, G [Quiet Moment]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theron reflects being in a relationship with a sith; angst to fluff

They were laying peacefully under the sheets, wrapped loosely around each other. A sith lord and a Republic SIS agent. Theron snorted at the mental image, which seemed so right and so wrong at the same time. “What are you thinking?” sith next to him asked. His voice was smooth and relaxed, absolved of any tension that had been there a few hours before.

“This,” Theron said, earning a raised eyebrow from Vilrthis. When the other looked at him expectantly, he swallowed awkwardly. Great. “Well… Never mind. How are you doing? In general, I mean. I’m pretty sure I know how you feel right now,” Theron babbled, diverting the conversation elsewhere. He didn’t want to bring up the same subject every time they got together, fearing that Vilrthis would think he was too bothersome to be around. He really, really liked the other man, despite the doubts he sometimes had.

He waited in silence for sith to answer, his good mood starting to turn sour.

After what felt like forever, Vilrthis stopped gazing into his soul, turning the thoughtful look on his face to a wide smirk. “You think you know how I feel?” Vilrthis teased, scratching Theron’s bare chest with his well-manicured nails. Theron hummed at the feeling while trying to figure out an answer.

“Well, I assumed that I would make you feel good”, Theron offered. Vilrthis chuckled, seemingly more interested in playing with his chest than continuing the conversation. He leaned forward, bringing his mouth right next to Theron’s ear and nibbled it slightly.

“Your assumption is correct, love. But, I know how you could make me feel even better.”

The breathed whisper made Theron shiver. Damn it all, he thought, throwing all caution to the wind. Now was not the time to over-think things.


	11. Laspit/Kaliyo, M [During the Mission]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaliyo gets bored while on a mission; unashamed groping, vague handjob

“What are you doing?” Laspit asked, his black brows furrowed and red eyes squinting in suspicion. Kaliyo smirked, pressing her body fully against him. “What does it look like I’m doing?” She asked in return. The Chiss frowned. “We’re on a mission, Kaliyo.” “Who says that we can’t have a bit of fun while we’re waiting for the mark to show up?” Kaliyo asked. She let her hand slide experimentally at the front of his trousers. He didn’t guide it away but the frown still persisted.

“Oh come on, agent,” Kaliyo coaxed, groping the man rather forcefully. He shifted slightly but didn’t do anything else. Kaliyo continued her rough hand movements, waiting for any kind of sign to stop. It never came.

Laspit’s back was pressed against the alley wall and his chest rose visibly with each short drag of breath. His face was flushed with a purple tint. Eyes were half-closed but still looking at the direction where their target would eventually appear.

Kaliyo had moved her hand to give him a more direct contact. She was starting to feel affected too but knew that their time was growing short. He would just owe her a favor then, she thought with a smirk. She finished him off, watching him come silently. He cleaned himself up, the flush then being the only thing that might have given away what had happened.

“You owe me for this one, agent.”

“Our mark has arrived,” Laspit interrupted. His hand went to his stealth field generator. Before Chiss activated it, he lifted his gaze to Kaliyo who had crossed her arms. “I’ll pay you back handsomely,” he assured, giving her a small smile. “You better,” Kaliyo countered, activating her generator first, disappearing from view.


	12. Vilrthis/Cytharat, G [Longing]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cytharat misses Vilrthis; longing, angst

Cytharat could count the interactions with Vilrthis on one hand. The first time they had only exchanged pleasantries, his master doing the rest of the talking. Malgus had wanted the aspiring sith to persuade a rogue Twilek group to accept his proposal about interfering specific trading routes. Vilrthis had suspiciously agreed to bring the proposal to his friends’ attention.

Malgus had assigned Cytharat to keep him informed of Vilrthis’ progress. Because of that, the young siths had gotten a chance to be better acquainted with each other. During their little interactions, Cytharat had grown increasingly fond of him. It was rare to find someone so calm but still passionate about the Empire. He had had an easy time agreeing with him on various subjects too, like the treatment of aliens or the love for classical music.

They had shared a simple kiss the last time they had met, promising to remain in contact. However, work and personal matters had drifted them apart, ending something that had barely even begun. Cytharat felt more and more apprehensive about contacting Vilrthis the more time passed by. He had surely moved forward, and would see his attempt at contact as an intrusion rather than a welcomed sight. Still, Cytharat could feel the faint memory of the kiss on his lips.


	13. Laspit/Kaliyo, G [Love Is In the Air]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaliyo thinks about why she ended up with Laspit; fluff

She would have never guessed to end up with him. Like really end up with him. All the mushy stuff included. What the hell was so interesting about him? He was a stuffy Imperial. Stuffy Imperial with a great body. Well okay, just a guy with a great body who could also be so fucking sweet it made her cringe. And maybe, MAYBE it made her heart ache too.

Not to mention, he had kept his promise, at least partially, and detached himself as much from the Empire as possible. Of course, they still did things for them but with their own rules, which suited her perfectly. “Just as I have you figured out, agent, you still manage to surprise me”, Kaliyo said. She grinned ear to ear, when the Chiss pulled her into a loose embrace, while keeping his eyes on his datapad.


	14. Vilrthis/Theron, G [Little Cabin]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theron and Vilrthis relax; sweet and semi-angsty

****Theron was calmer and more peaceful than he had ever been. From the dock, he had a great view of the unbroken, smooth lake surface, and the forest that tall trees surrounded his and Vilrthis’ little cabin.

Vilrthis was in his usual spot, on his back against the small shoreline. Theron smiled and got up, beginning to walk towards his love. With each step he took, he felt lighter as if the ground itself was taking away all his stress and doubts, leaving him only with the feeling of certainty.

“Hey,” Theron said, and Vilrthis opened his eyes a little. He looked completely relaxed, the tenseness and worry that usually showed on his face, were nowhere to be seen. “Hey, yourself,” Vilrthis said with a small smile. Theron answered it and laid down too, wrapping his arms around the sith.

They shared a sweet and long kiss. After that, Vilrthis curled against Theron’s chest, which made the man’s heart ache. He hated to know that this couldn’t continue forever, as the world didn’t stop moving when they took some time off from it.

“I wish we never had to leave,” Theron whispered, and Vilrthis hummed, pressing tighter against him.


	15. Natjana(/implied Acina), T [Need]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natjana talks with Acina over wine; casual with angst

“Did I already say that it’s so wonderful you decided to come pay me a visit again?” Acina asked. She flexed herself on the couch, where she had sunk after the seventh glass of wine. “It’s not every day you get a summon from your Empress,” Natjana murmured. She was feeling rather buzzed too, and was currently experiencing pleasant humming in her body, when she watched Acina stretch again.

“Ah, yes. I prefer to think of us as equals, since you’re the Alliance Commander, after all,” Acina said, craning her neck to see Natjana. “If it wasn’t for this whole Zakuul business, I would have come straight to here,” the sith assured, which made Acina laugh. It was bright and had an enjoyable tune to it.

“Well, once all this is over, I would be happy to welcome you back, Wrath,” Acina said smiling. She put her glass on her lips again but noticed that it was empty. “Think that was our last one,” Natjana said, pointing at the few empty bottles that lay haphazardly on the coffee table. However, Acina snorted, reaching for her comm.

“You think that the Empire, my Empire, doesn’t have any more wine?”

A couple of minutes later, Lorman appeared, carrying six full bottles of alcohol. Natjana blinked, staring at him. The man was still wearing the shock collar, but he had lost most of his clothing, and he looked oddly… happy about it.

“Isn’t he just adorable,” Acina purred while taking the bottle Lorman gave to her. “Ah, I guess so,” Natjana said, taking her own bottle. “Can I get you anything else, Empress?” Lorman asked, dragging out the title, which made Natjana feel even more strange. “No, that is all. I will summon you again, if I need something from you.”

“Very well, _Mistress_. I eagerly wait for the time you need me again,” Lorman said, and bowed deeply to both of them. Natjana felt hollow when he left. “I can call him back if you want,” Acina’s words made the sith freeze. She shook her head quickly, and took a better position on the armchair, straightening her back.

“No, I don’t want him. He just reminded me of someone else,” she said quietly. “Someone important?” Acina asked, raising herself from the couch too, unreadable expression on her face. Natjana hummed, and waved her hand. “I… I don’t wish to discuss this,” she said, and suddenly rose up, putting the unopened bottle on the table. “I’m going to retire for the night. Thank you for inviting me here again.”

“Pleasure’s all mine, Wrath.”


	16. Vilrthis/Theron, M [Nothing]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vilrthis thinks about his life, and death; heavy angst, has depressive thoughts, numbness and death (I suggest reading something fluffy after this)

_This is not how it’s supposed to end, Vilrthis thinks. He knows that he should feel something, anything, when seeing the destruction around him and the hollow-eyed ones who he could not save. But he doesn’t._

_The only thing that he feels is emptiness. It has always been inside him, slowly gnawing him all these years. He had tried to fill it with various things, most notably helping others. It’s a good, worthy goal, right? To help those in need?_

_Maybe. But over time the desire to help had consumed him, making him turn a blind eye to everything else, to himself and those around him. He had been willing to sacrifice everything he was and everything he knew, to save only one person._

_Why being moderate had been so hard? How can other people just live their lives without being consumed by one idea and one idea alone? He has no clue and in this moment, he doesn’t care either. Why would he? It doesn’t matter anymore, as he would soon cease to exist and join the hollow-eyed._

_Vilrthis closes his eyes and doesn’t open them, even when he can hear sudden shouting, and yelling of his name. He hopes that they would just leave him be. Let him wither away, so he wouldn’t have to continue living, struggling with who he really is and what he wants to be._

“V-Vilrthis?”

_No. You don’t see me. Go away._

“Someone go get the medic!”

_Please, just leave me here to die. I beg you._

_*_

Theron falls on his knees next to Vilrthis, desperately wrapping his arms around him. As if it would magically heal the Sith’s body from its mangled and burned up state. 

“I’m so sorry,” he manages to whisper, petting Vilrthis’ head from a place where the man still has some hair left. The tears that are streaming down his face, the pain in his chest and the denial in his heart all help him not to see the passionless, unseeing eyes of the man he loves.

“I never meant for it to go this way.” 


	17. OCs & High School AU, G

**Natjana** is a jock. She usually hangs around with her teammates but will sit in front of the class, because she actually wants to pass all her classes. However, she struggles with a quite a few of them, and can often be found in the school library growling in frustration while trying to study.

 **Vilrthis** is the one who will always defend people against bullies. He could easily get into the popular clique, but he refuses to join something he considers completely rotten from the inside. He is also a part-time activist (even if it sometimes feels like full-time) who is always rallying up for some cause.

 **Codzhekel** is a nerdy bookworm. He’s somewhat shy and reserved, and gets mostly average grades from all the subjects. More often than not, he can be found in the school library being surrounded by  _all_  the books.  

 **Inibri** is the teacher’s pet/straight A student. He will always ask for extra homework, and also make sure that no one leaves the class before the bell has rang. The other students hate him for that, and the teachers somewhat fear him, since he’s known for taking notes of their teaching and forwarding the information to the principal.

 **Prettii** is rarely seen in school, and the only reason people know that she’s a student is because her name is on the attendance lists. When she decides to drop by, she always sit in the back row, and periodically disturbs the lecture. She also tends to smell strongly of smokes and alcohol.

 **Laspit** is the quiet, near straight A student. He doesn’t bother anyone and makes studying look extremely easy. No one knows much about him, but everyone thinks that he’s an okay person. He usually hangs with his small group of friends.  

 **Mirvas**  is the extroverted class clown turned student speaker. She’s casual and friendly, always eager to help out anyone. Sometimes her rather outspoken antics get on people’s nerves, but she will quickly apologize, when she realizes it.

 **Haskad**  is the laid-back student. He often sits in the back row dozing on and off, and suspiciously smells like pot. However, he’s cool to hang around, and can whip up a delicious tasting meal in home economics which he’s always eager to share with anyone.


	18. C's Notes - Gauwalt #1, T [short intro]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short introduction for a new OC, sith-obsessed Agent Gauwalt

_I have not seen anyone as eager to please the sith as this agent who goes by the name of **Gauwalt**. The man resembles an eager slave, doing whatever his masters tell him to do and waggling his tail _ _in happiness whenever receiving praise from them. He appears to be easily led by a few words from the right mouths, and will eagerly throw his life on the line to please any “true” sith._

_I have not been able to gather much from his past, only that he encountered an unknown sith in his late teens. It is believed that this sith is responsible for his unstable state of mind and obsessive behavior. However, investigation is still ongoing, and I will report in more thoroughly once I have gathered up more information._

_-C_


	19. OCs & New Year's Kisses, T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Here are some smooches for you! Be warned, some are friskier than others ;)! Everyone else's info but Felrau and Kaiya's (who are from the smutty Ravage fics) can be found in here either under OC Bios or Chiv's Notes

**Natjana**  grabs you and pulls you against herself. She cups your face firmly with one hand while the other snakes around your waist. Her kiss is dominating but caring, and you know that no matter what happens, she will always be there for you.

 **Vilrthis**  smiles and takes your hands into his own. He steps closer to you, pressing a soft kiss against your lips. It’s merely a warm up, as he soon wraps his arms around you tight. His kiss also turns deep as if there is no tomorrow, and he whispers how much he loves you. 

 **Inibri**  steps as close as possible without touching you, and the intense look in his eyes is intoxicating. He brushes your lips with his thumb before going in for the kiss. It quickly turns heated, and he nibbles your lower lip almost hungrily.

 **Prettii**  slams her body against yours, and crushes your lips together eagerly. Her kiss is devouring and it quickly makes you breathless, as she doesn’t allow you to break it. She is adamant to have you, to taste and feel you as much as possible.

 **Codzhekel** ’s eyes are lowered as he asks to kiss you. When you agree, his gaze lifts and he smiles, heat rising to his cheeks. He intertwines his fingers with yours before going for the kiss. It’s sweet and gentle, and you can feel him squeezing your hands tight.

 **Laspit**  wraps his arms around your waist and steps closer, giving you a strict and straight to the point kiss. However, when you start to react to it, the kiss deepens. He also takes cues from your body language, adapting quickly to anything you desire.

 **Haskad**  is all wide smiles and sweet grins. He pulls you into a bear hug first, squeezing you against his warm and comfortable chest. After that, he just goes for the kiss as if it’s the most natural thing ever in the entire galaxy.

 **Mirvas**  goes for the kiss first, but presses her body against yours soon after. Even though she’s eager, her kiss is sweet and she prefers to pepper you with them all over your face and body.

 **Gauwalt**  twitches, looking at his shoes and you as he asks whether he can kiss you or not. When you agree, he darts forward, nearly hitting your foreheads together. His kiss is desperate, and he clutches against you, whispering his thank yous for letting him do this.

 **Felrau**  pulls you to him smirking but doesn’t kiss you. Instead, he rubs your lower lip with his thumb, telling you to beg for it. When you do, he laughs and yanks your head for a kiss. It’s passionate and bruising, and he doesn’t let you leave until he has had enough.

 **Kaiya**  drapes her arms over your shoulders while smiling brightly. However, there’s a teasing twinkle in her eyes when she presses her lips against yours. Her kiss feels light but you know that if you try to move away, she will immediately deepen it, making sure that you will stay where you are. 


	20. Gauwalt/Badesh, T [Is This A Dream?]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gauwalt gets to kiss Sith Badesh; OC Kiss Week; Badesh, the Pureblood Sith, is someone else's OC and doesn't belong to me, I was merely given permission to write about him :)

Gauwalt drags in shaky breath. He fidgets the hem of his uniform with his fingers, trying to comprehend the words that the Sith had said to him. “I can… kiss you?” he asks, his voice sounding weak and fragile. The Sith in front of him,  _Badesh_ , nods. He has a smirk on his lips, and his eyes burn with intensity that makes Gauwalt nearly crash to the floor.

He nods back, wondering if he’s dreaming, and begins to move closer. He takes slow, careful steps as the further he goes, the dizzier he gets. The dark side burns in his skin, wanting to get into his body and mind, and he allows it. Oh, even more than that. He welcomes it.

“-Ah!”

Gauwalt gasps, when the Force yanks him forward accompanied by a strong, firm hand. He’s crushed against an armored chest while his eyes widen completely. He is visibly shaking now, and can’t stop his legs from giving out. However, Badesh holds him up, watching him with an unreadable expression on his face. Even though the Sith’s gaze is intoxicating, Gauwalt’s eyes move lower. He takes in Badesh’s sharp features and ridges, and the small tendrils that start from the chin.

Without thinking, as he’s way too gone for that, Gauwalt gathers all his strength to push himself higher. He clutches on to Badesh’s armor, clawing himself the rest of the way so he can press his lips against the Sith’s.

The kiss is desperate on his part, and he begins whimpering when it deepens. It’s just all too much, but he doesn’t want to depart as this is exactly what he wants. Strong, firm arms wrapped around him and taking care of him, while he’s pressed against a comfortable chest as the soothing dark side surrounds him completely. His cheeks quickly gain a deep shade of red, and he giddily lets Badesh’s tongue explore his mouth.

When the kiss ends, all too soon in Gauwalt’s opinion, he doesn’t care when Badesh releases his hold of him, making him crash to the floor. He just lets out a little ‘oh’ and gazes back up immediately, his stomach twisting into a tight, pleasant knot upon seeing the Sith from this angle. He wiggles closer and nuzzles against Badesh’s leg, letting his arms wrap around it. He doesn’t want to leave, not now. Not ever.

“Thank you,  _master,_ ” he whispers, sighing in deep content.


	21. Vilrthis/Gesad, T [Yes, There Is]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vilrthis and Sith Inquisitor Gesad kiss; OC Kiss Week; Gesad, the Zabrak Sith Inquisitor, is someone else's OC and doesn't belong to me, I was merely given permission to write about him :)

“I’m offended that you doubted me,” Gesad teased, and Vilrthis couldn’t help but answer to the Zabrak’s smile with his own. Why wouldn’t he? She had helped him save his friends and the other people from Thanaton’s lackeys. “I never said that I doubted you,” Vilrthis said, “I merely-”

His words were cut off when Gesad raised her hand up. “No, don’t try to weasel your way out of this one,” she said, and Vilrthis’ eyes dragged down to her lips that had curled into a small smirk. He was pretty sure that Gesad would let him back down if he wanted, but he had to admit that he was intrigued. There were no big threats for him to think about right at the moment, and he still had her thoughts about the reformation of the Empire fresh in his mind.

“Very well,” he said, adding little playfulness to his tone too. The Zabrak’s eyes widened a little, but her smirk turned quickly into a full-blown grin. Vilrthis had to admit that it was an attractive look for the woman. “How can I make this up to you?”

Gesad was half-sure that this wasn’t the same Sith she talked with last time. Like really, where was the tense, tired-looking fellow who only thought about saving people and nothing else? But as strange as Vilrthis’ change in demeanor was, she wasn’t going to pass down this opportunity.

“Well…” she started, stepping closer while putting her hand on the Sith’s chest. Without breaking their eye contact, she lowered her hand, waiting for any sort of response. She got it through Vilrthis’ eyes that began burning more intensely, and his heartbeat that quickened.

“How about we start with a kiss?” she asked innocently, while copping a feel at the same time. Vilrthis tensed up but didn’t back away. Gesad chuckled. The Sith might prove to be far more interesting than she had originally thought.

“Fine by me,” Vilrthis answered, and right after he had finished his words, Gesad’s lips smacked against his. He grunted in surprise but didn’t pull back, instead, he allowed himself to enjoy this. As it had been a while since he had been able to do this, not to mention Gesad’s roughness was quite exciting, making adrenaline rush in his body. He let her set the pace for the most part, and opened his mouth after some resistance when the Zabrak wanted to explore it with her tongue.

The kiss went on for a while, and when it finally ended, Gesad was the one to pull back. Vilrthis observed how breathless the woman was, and how the grin on her lips seemed to be permanently etched there. “You hinted that there would be more?” he asked playfully, while licking his lips which made Gesad burst into a bright laughter. “Yes,” she said, leaning closer to give the Sith another kiss.

“Yes, there is.”  


	22. Gauwalt & Aleena, T [Can I...?]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gauwalt asks for something from "sith-in-training" Aleena; angsty and sweet; Aleena, the Human "sith-in-training", is someone else's OC and doesn't belong to me, I was merely given permission to write about him :)

“Master– Aleena, wait!” Gauwalt blurts out, biting his tongue immediately afterwards. He tenses up when the woman turns around, and looks at him worried. “Yes?” she asks, making Gauwalt feel even guiltier as he sees the tired look on her face again. He should just let this go, tell her it’s nothing.

“I…” he starts, his pale cheeks quickly gaining more color. He fidgets with his hands and lowers his gaze from Aleena’s eyes, because he doesn’t want to see the soon to be rejection in them. “I was just wondering if we could– I mean, if you would allow me to– ah,” Gauwalt huffs, rubbing his temple.

If he were to look up, he would see Aleena’s awkward, slightly tense expression, but he doesn’t. Instead, he closes his eyes, trying to find the correct words. He doesn’t do *this*, barely knows how to, but he– he wants to? “I’m sorry,” he whispers, and the words are filled with annoyance towards himself.

“Gauwalt.”

He raises his head quickly when Aleena says his name. She is still standing where she was before, but seeing her expression makes Gauwalt sick and ashamed. “I’m not sure what you mean, but–” Aleena starts, looking guarded and slightly embarrassed, but doesn’t get far as he interrupts her.

“Can I hug you?” 

Gauwalt is ready to take any punishment that comes from speaking out of turn, because he needed to get the words out in the open, before he would have lost his courage to say them. He prepares for the worst when Aleena freezes.

“You want to… hug me?” she asks slowly after a short silence, and Gauwalt nods. He opens his mouth to explain but closes it, as there isn’t really anything he could say to make this seem sensible. It’s a purely selfish request, and he hates himself for it. He shouldn’t want anything but his masters’ happiness.

“I…” Aleena starts, but her words die there, and she simply nods. Gauwalt stares at her blankly at first, and then blinks, slowly understanding that she agreed.  He’s confused, even though he knows that Aleena is kinder than his other masters, but to grant him something like this… He swallows and stares at her with his eyes wide. She still looks quite tired, but there’s a small smile on her lips. Gauwalt answers to it, and finds himself walking towards her.

He stops in front of her, nervousness creeping into his mind. He doesn’t want to fail this and disappoint her, but he hasn’t hugged anyone in a long time. He awkwardly raises his arms but doesn’t wrap them around Aleena, his mind telling him to wait for her to do it first. So, he does that, being ready to step away if she decides to change her mind.

But she doesn’t, surprising Gauwalt again with her kindness. She slowly brings her arms up and wraps them around him, making him forget how to breathe. The hug is loose and uncertain, and he gingerly wraps his arms around her too. He breathes out shakily and tightens his hold.

She is warm and comforting, and he doesn’t know what else to do but clutch against her. He buries his face into her neck, and can’t stop himself from shaking. The hug reminds him of his first home before his Master, who came later and gave him a new life. 

He remembers his mother always hugging him before leaving for school as a child. Because even if the day wasn’t going to turn out to be great, he would at least have something good in it. Not to mention, also the knowledge that no matter what happened, his mother would always love and be there for him.  

“Hey, everything is going to be okay. You- you don’t need to cry,” Aleena’s slightly panicked voice brings Gauwalt back from his thoughts, and he realizes that he’s indeed crying. The sobs shake his whole body, and he knows that this is going too far. He should let go of Aleena and apologize, beg her to punish him for acting like this. But instead of doing that, he squeezes her tight and just continues.

Gauwalt can feel Aleena tightening her hold of him, while her Force wraps around him too. He hears her deep, sad sigh with a frustrated undertone before she buries her face against him. They stay there until neither of them have anymore more tears left.

“Thank you,” Gauwalt whispers. He feels good, better than he has felt in a long while. He waits for Aleena to say something but when she doesn’t, they slowly depart from each other. He sees that she looks even more tired now, but there’s certain calmness and peacefulness in her features that weren’t there before. “Thank you,” she says quietly in return, and Gauwalt smiles.

He’s happy that his act of selfishness made his master feel better too.


	23. Natjana/Quinn, T/light M [Love]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natjana and Quinn are two dorks in love; fluff, very (very) vague implied smuttiness

_This thing you are doing to me_

_It blinds my senses and rationality_

“-and that’s why I suggest this course of action, my love,” Quinn said, scanning through the info on his datapad one more time to be sure. However, he stopped and lifted his gaze when Natjana didn’t responded anything back to him. The smirk on her lips made him realize what he had just called her in front of two Moffs and a Dark Council member.

“I…” he started, the heat rising to his cheeks at a record time. His eyes darted from one person to another in the room until they settled back on his lord who was now smiling softly. It filled him up with warmth and he nervously licked his lips when she nodded a little in encouragement.

“So, my- my love, do you have anything to add?” Quinn asked steadying his voice, trying to take back control. However, Natjana, as always, made it impossible. “No,  _husband_. I have nothing to add,” she teased and despite Quinn’s cheeks growing even redder, he was smiling when shifting his focus back on the datapad again.

_*_

_It makes my heart beat faster for eternity_  

_Because you are the only one I need_

It was pure perfection to lay with Quinn on the bed and not having to worry about anything. Natjana sighed and nuzzled against his neck, making him hum. “Do you think we should start our day?” Quinn asked quietly but Natjana shook her head, quickly moving on top of him to stop him from going anywhere. 

“I don’t see why we should,” she said, beginning to slowly plant kisses on Quinn’s neck. He squirmed a little and his hands found their way to her sides, giving them a slight squeeze. “That’s it, love,” Natjana murmured, her unoccupied fingers trailing quickly down his body to find what they were seeking.

Quinn groaned to the first few strokes, his breath hitching up a few times which made Natjana near purr. Her heart was beginning to beat faster and even though part of her wanted him right now, she took it slowly, as there was no need to rush. Today was dedicated only for them and if something happened that needed their attention, it could wait for tomorrow.


	24. Codzhekel & Inibri, T [Permission]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apprentice Codzhekel seeks permission from master Inibri to see Ardylix again; master-apprentice relationship, physical and mental abuse; Ardylix belongs to someone else, I merely got permission to write about him :)

”No.”

”Why?” Codzhekel’s answer was sharp, nearing almost frustrated. Inibri raised his gaze from the datapad and observed his apprentice curiously. He rarely got challenged by him, especially in this manner. “He’s going to become a distraction and your work will suffer as a result,” he said. Codzhekel frowned and the tension in the air was clear, but Inibri wasn’t worried.

“That won’t happen,” Codzhekel said firmly. “Are you really sure about that? Because if I’m right, know that your head won’t be the first one to roll,” Inibri derived a good amount of pleasure seeing his apprentice’s eyes widen. There were words coming out of his mouth too but they all died down in the end. Inibri hummed amused and rose up from his desk. He circled around it to reach Codzhekel who was taller than him but seemed so much smaller, especially now that the seeds of fear were planted in his heart.

“Did you hear what I said?”

“I did and I… I understand what you’re saying but it will not come to that. You have my word.”

Inibri raised his brow and quickly dug his fingers into Codzhekel’s wrist, squeezing it hard and bringing it up between them. “Words can always be broken, so they essentially mean  _nothing_ ,” Inibri’s dark tone was emphasized by a hefty shock of Force lightning that sent Codzhekel gasping to the floor. He was breathing heavily while trying not to let the tears in his eyes run down his cheeks.

“Do you know what I really need from you?” Inibri asked. “Obedience and your understanding that everything I do here is for your own benefit.”

Codzhekel’s mental walls dropped down without him saying a word after a small hesitation. Inibri’s lips curled into a thin smile as he found what he was seeking for from the mind laid bare before him. He rubbed his thumb softly against Codzhekel’s wrist. “I will allow you to see him again for now but know that I don’t run a charity here. The moment it seems you’re slipping from your studies or fail to do your tasks well, I will have to take action.”

“I understand, master,” Codzhekel said quietly. Inibri nodded and let go of the thin wrist, revealing fresh scars left by lightning in it. “Good. You may leave now,” he said and went back to his desk while keeping a steady eye on Codzhekel. He rose from the ground quickly, bowed and headed out of the room his head held high, mental walls steadily in place once again.

Inibri narrowed his eyes at the behavior. He picked up his datapad but instead of continuing his work, he typed in a message and sent it forward.  _Ardylix Wyngren. Two Weeks. Everything you can find. Do not disappoint me._


	25. Inibri, M [Ascension]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [NOTE!: repost!]  
> A small ficlet to this question: “What does Inibri consider his greatest achievement to be?”; (light) Mature, Dark, Power High, (assumed) Torture's Aftermath, Dark Council
> 
> [from Tumblr Notes] I would say that this is a bit spoilery but hey, if Inibri wants something really bad, he’s going to get it sooner or later lmao. Oh, also related to this, Inibri jerking off to having power and being in control is totally a thing lmao (should probably write something smutty about it ;) )

Inibri lifts his gaze from the mutilated and broken-minded, utterly destroyed corpse of the former Councilor. He looks all around the Council Chambers as the Force burns in his veins so intensely it fills the air with deep, murky darkness, rivaling even Darth Jadus’ aura of influence.

‘I won!’ he wants to scream, ‘Did you fucking hear me? I broke them and when the time is right, I’m going to do the same to you!’ But he holds his tongue. Now is not the time for theatrics, not when he has a seat to claim. 

He doesn’t even remember the walk to it as he’s high from his victory. It fuels him, making his influence spread even farther. The dark side crackles around him with delight, filling him with pleasure so intense he has a hard time making himself appear calm and collected.

He sits down onto the seat and leans back, licking his lips. He can taste the Councilor’s blood on them which makes his mouth curl into a thin-lipped grin. “Now that this matter is settled, we can move on,” he barely manages to say the words coolly. 

The other Councilors agree after a few seconds of silence, seemingly completely forgetting what has just happened. But Inibri knows they are afraid, of him and what he can do, which delights him to no end. They’re wise to do so, since, as nice as this seat is, his mind is already thinking how he could get another one; the seat of the Emperor. 


	26. Codzhekel & Overseer Harkun, G [Weak Link]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Codzhekel wants something from Inibri, so he goes to Harkun to make sure his wishes come true; casual, slice of life

“Harkun, hey, can I talk to you?”

Harkun lifted his gaze to see Codzhekel that had appeared at the living room’s doorway. “Sure. What’s on your mind?” he asked while straightening his position to a better one and pausing the movie he had been watching. The matter seemed to be urgent as Codzhekel came straight to him and sat down on the couch.

“I have met someone I think could become my friend,” Codzhekel started. He explained quickly and very vaguely, making Harkun slightly suspicious about this sith he had met the other day.

“And she told me she could introduce me to her friends too. It would be my chance to get to know and connect with people, form useful-”

Harkun raised his hand up and Codzhekel quieted down, watching him expectantly. “I assume Inibri already knows about this and said no?” he asked but to his surprise, Codzhekel shook his head.

“He doesn’t know yet,” Codzhekel said, the familiar awkwardness creeping into his voice, “I was… I was sort of hoping that by coming to you first, I would be able to minimize the chance of Inibri saying no.” Harkun stared at him, slowly starting to understand that maybe he should be taking Inibri’s words of warning seriously about getting too involved with his apprentice.

But, on the other hand, Codzhekel could definitely use more friends.

“Okay. I’ll promise to talk to Inibri about this,” he said. It was a strange sort of joy to see Codzhekel’s face lit up so brightly. But even if it was pleasant, his mind was already imagining the conversation between him and Inibri about this which he was sure was going to be anything but pleasant.


	27. Codzhekel/Ardylix, G [Movie Night]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Codzhekel and Ardylix are watching a movie.; fluff; Ardylix belongs to someone else, I merely got permission to write about him :)

Codzhekel smiled, curling closer against Ardylix who turned his attention to him from the movie. However, Codzhekel was quick to feign interest in it instead. Not that he didn’t want to talk to Ardylix but he just wanted this moment to last as long as possible, this utter peace and quiet that he rarely had the chance to experience.

“Is there something on your mind?” Ardylix asked. Codzhekel hummed and shook his head. He wrapped his arm around Ardylix’s waist and nuzzled his neck. “I just enjoy the peace and quiet,” Codzhekel froze as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He leaned away a little and stared at Ardylix wide-eyed.

“Not that I don’t want you to talk because I enjoy it very much!” The words tumbled out of his mouth so fast that they got up tangled in each other. “I like you- I mean- Ah, yes! I like you. Being with you, having you here and I just wanted to enjoy the moment of-”

As Ardylix’s forefinger pressed against Codzhekel lips, he swallowed and stared at him with pleading eyes. “It’s okay, Cod,” Ardylix said softly. Codzhekel blushed and the nervousness that had been inside him lowered its head. “I get what you mean about enjoying the moment,” Ardylix continued.

Codzhekel opened his mouth to speak but instead of words, a small sigh came out when Ardylix’s thumb brushed his lips. But it didn’t matter, because, in truth, they never needed words in moments like these. Codzhekel leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ardylix’s. It made him outright giddy, especially when Ardylix pulled him gently against him again and deepened the kiss.


	28. Casung/Prectarius, E [Lovers, Bloody and Sweet]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Casung never though he would find someone who completed him so well, both in and outside of bedroom.  
> Tags: Explicit; vaginal sex, knife play, roughness, oral sex (vaginal), deeply in love, talk of torture
> 
> Prectarius belongs to someone else, I merely got permission to write about her :)

**”If you’re bored; Wanna have sex?”**  Casung looked at Prectarius eagerly as she lifted her gaze from the datapad. Her eyes dropped nearly instantly to his bare chest, making him smile widely. He flexed, showing off more and to his delight, Prectarius pushed herself up on the lounge chair.

“That is definitely quite a delicious offer, my dear,” she said. Casung grinned and came confidently forward. He leaned down to pick her up and gave her a wanting kiss. She answered in kind while wrapping her legs around his waist. She nipped his ear. “Bedroom. Now.”

*

“Precious, you taste so good,” Casung’s words were partly muffled by Prectarius’ dripping cunt in front of him. He lapped her eagerly while teasing a second finger inside of her. She groaned and the electricity he could feel in the air only made him even more excited. He sucked her clit eagerly, loving to hear her quiet moans that sent sparks down his swelling cock. “I want you so bad. Be inside you, just have you- fuck you until neither of us can move anymore.”

Prectarius moaned. Her cunt tightened around Casung’s fingers as she came. She grasped the sheets and arched her back, as the pleasure was quick to overwhelm her. The orgasm was made even more intense when Casung didn’t stop lapping her, opting to just go on instead while even picking up the pace. “D-Dear, as much as having you inside me- ah,” she tore the sheets a bit when Casung slipped a third finger in, “I want to claim you first.”

Casung lifted his head and tilted it to the left. There was an expectant glint in his eyes. “Are you talking about-”

*

Knives.

Casung couldn’t help but squirm on the bed while watching Prectarius in front of him. She had a thin sheen of sweat on her skin from him eating her out that he wanted to lick off, especially from her breasts and stomach. But he stayed as put as he could, wanting to please her.

“If it starts to hurt too much, just say stop and I’ll do it, alright dear?” Prectarius said while bringing the blade she had been fiddling with to her eye level. Casung nodded and relaxed against the headboard as she straddled him. He was naked and completely hard, which made Prectarius not directly touching him all the more frustrating.

His breath picked up as the blade began travelling up and down on his body. Prectarius knew just how to handle it and never made it cut him unless she wished it to happen. He groaned as the blade pressed deeper against his skin close to his collar bone. The small pain from it was fast to pass but it left behind a wave of arousal that grew as a warm mouth soon pressed against it.

“ _Precious_ ,” Casung let out breathlessly. He grasped Prectarius’ montrals and pulled her closer to him. “Do it again.  _Please._ ”

*

Casung could barely hear Prectarius’ moans over his own. He wrapped his arms around her waist tighter and thrusted up again, the movement making his chest burn as she slid against all the freshly made scars on it. However, his attention was quickly captured by her nails that dug into his back. He relished the feeling while searching for Prectarius’ lips, wanting to taste her. She found his first and kissed him heatedly, dragging out groans from both of them.

“I’m close-”

“Then don’t stop,” Prectarius purred in his ear. Casung kissed her again and found himself panting, her tightness driving him crazy. It took a few sharper thrusts until he came with a shout. He left bruises on Prectarius’ hips as she continued to ride him, seeking her own release. She moaned as it happened and tightened against him, sending him breathlessly against the sheets.

Prectarius followed and they laid there for a good while, chest against chest. She drew small circles against his skin with her fingertips and he gently touched her montrals, enjoying the odd but familiar texture of them.

“I hope you’re not bored anymore,” Casung said. Prectarius chuckled and pushed herself forward to give him a kiss. She shivered on the way as his cock slipped out of her and cum started to leak down her thigh. “Though I wouldn’t say no to having a taste of you again.”

“Mmm, when you put it like that, how can I refuse?”

*

“Did you hear what he just asked from us?”

“Yeah, what a dumb fuck, like he would ever deserve mercy,” Casung said. Despite talking about the bound Jedi in front of them, his eyes were completely focused on Prectarius. She was partly covered in blood, and the way she was flicking her blade made his cock twitch. When she turned to look at him, his heart skipped a beat, and a deep grin rose to his face. “You want to do the honors?”

“And leave you just to watch? Dear, I want you to enjoy this as much as I,” Prectarius said softly. Her fingers brushed his biceps and he gave her an eager kiss. “But I want this to last, so you’ll need to follow my lead, alright? It won’t be any fun at all if you crack his neck right at the start.”

“No worries, I’ll keep myself in check.”

“Hopefully, not after this, as I have an itch this  _Jedi_ can’t quite scratch.”


	29. Gauwalt/fantasy!Aleena, E [Twisted Fantasies]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating & Tags: Explicit; masturbation, fantasizing, dom/sub (borderlining master/slave tbh), foot fetish, humiliation kink  
> Notes: Gauwalt fantasizes about Aleena while masturbating; Part 1 /4 of RP related fics
> 
> (real) Aleena belongs to someone else, I merely got permission to write about her :)

“Aleena,” Gauwalt whined. His eyes were tightly shut as he stroked himself while imagining Aleena in front of him. She was smiling brightly and ordered him on his knees. He did so instantly.

“What a good, loyal pet you are,” Aleena purred, sending shivers down Gauwalt’s spine. He stroked himself rougher while grasping the bedsheets with his other hand. The image of Aleena nearly disappeared from his mind when guilt washed over him, but he pushed it aside. He… he needed this.

“You have behaved so well, so it’s time you receive something for it. Don’t you think so?” Her voice was coated with honey and it made Gauwalt sigh happily.

“Yes, Master- Aleena,” he quickly corrected. However, the damage was already done. Aleena’s smile turned into disgust yet Gauwalt’s cock kept twitching in his hand. His breathing picked up when Aleena slammed him against the floor with the Force.

“I’m nothing like them,” she hissed. Gauwalt gasped as she stepped on him and grinded her boot hard against his crotch. “So, don’t ever mention them again, you understand?”

“Y-Yes,” Gauwalt whimpered. He thrusted into his own hand sharply, lifting his hips off the sheets while digging his heels into them. “It will not happen again… Mistress?”

He bit his lower lip when the smile appeared back on Aleena’s lips. She leaned down and his heart skipped a beat when her fingertips hovered inches away from his chest. “You want me to touch you, don’t you?” Aleena murmured. Gauwalt thrusted into his hand again and felt dizzy, being high on arousal.

There was some hesitation when he moved his right hand to his throat. But once it was there, it felt right, and he immediately tightened the squeeze, making his eyes roll back.

In his fantasies, Aleena had wrapped her Force tightly around his throat while watching him mockingly. “Well, forget it. I would never touch a filthy thing like you,” she spat. The insult made Gauwalt squirm and he rubbed the head of his cock, smearing some of the precum onto his fingers. “Emperor only knows what sort of diseases you would give to me.”

“M-mistress, please-“ Gauwalt started but didn’t get far when Aleena’s Force choke tightened around his throat. He wheezed and looked at her pleadingly.

“Although… I did say you have earned a reward for your services,” Aleena admitted. Gauwalt loosened his grip on his throat and breathed in shakily. He was painfully hard, each stroke making his hips buck, but he didn’t want to come just yet.

“You may lick my boots but can’t come until I give you permission. Understood?”

Aleena didn’t need to tell Gauwalt twice. He eagerly rose from the floor and crawled over to her. She was sitting on a throne high above the ground. Her eyes regarded him softly as he went to her boots’ level and stuck his tongue out.

He groaned while taking the first lap. The rough, cold texture made his mouth water and he stuck his fingers into his mouth to suck on them. In his fantasies, he hastened his licking and lapping and was soon swept away by it all. As he imagined nuzzling against her boots and sinking his teeth into them, his cock leaked precum all over his hand.

Aleena’s boots disappeared, leaving him to lick her bare feet. It nearly made him spill, but he managed to reel himself back just in time. It made him sob though, to have his hand wrapped painfully tight around the base of his cock. But the light-headedness he got from it made him forget where he really was for a moment.

“Look at you, being so happy just licking my feet,” Aleena said mockingly. Gauwalt whimpered when she pulled her leg away but, thankfully, she brought it to his cock. She rubbed her foot against it slowly which made him look up at her in desperation. However, it wasn’t Aleena anymore who was staring back at him; it was Master who had a wide grin on their lips.

“You truly enjoy being degraded like this, don’t you? You love it when I beat you down and leave you bloody and humiliated.”

It was too much, to hear those words from her- from Master. He threw his head back and cried silently when spilling onto his own hand. It took him a long while to come back to reality as he desperately clutched to the image of Master towering over him.

“Please come back,” he whispered. “I need you. I have no one else.”


	30. Codzhekel, Inibri & Harkun, T [The Force, Pure and Corrupted]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating & Tags: Teen; some angst, Force shenanigans  
> Notes: The part of Master’s essence that Inibri took from Gauwalt now threatens his life. It’s up to Codzhekel to help him out. // Part 2 /4 of RP related fics

“Master, can I to talk to you about- I-Inibri?!” Codzhekel nearly dropped the datapad he was holding when his eyes focused on the figure on the floor. He would have remained frozen in the doorway if he hadn’t felt  _it._  The dark, twisted presence that was wrapped around Inibri and tried to drown him.

Codzhekel darted to him and dropped to his knees. His hands were shaking as he pushed Inibri onto his back. He had a bump on his forehead but looked otherwise physically unharmed, even if Codzhekel had a hard time finding his pulse. However, he could still clearly feel the darkness in the Force and it made his confidence falter fast.

“M-master, please wake up?” he tried but it had no effect. The all too familiar anxiety began clawing his throat, despite him trying to force it down.

“You can do this,” he whispered under his breath. “You can do this. You can do this. You can-”

Codzhekel yelped when Inibri hissed and his face twisted in pain, and not soon after his whole body started convulsing.

“N-no,” Codzhekel whimpered. His lungs refused to work, no matter how hard he tried to drag in breath. He started to shake slightly too and pushed himself away from Inibri in panic. Tears began falling down his cheeks and he curled into himself when the trembling got worse. He wanted to run away, to hide somewhere and never come out.

_But the darkness will keep eating him until there’s nothing left. He’ll become a husk of his former self and it’s going to be my fault. I’m going to be kicked back into the slave pens again because I have no master. No one to look after me. I need to-_

And in that moment, something happened; something that Codzhekel couldn’t quite explain.

Even if he was still scared and felt hopeless, a tiny spark inside him ignited and filled his veins with pure, unrelenting Force. He dragged in breath to his burning lungs and began crawling back to Inibri instinctively. The darkness, that now had a humanoid shape to it, hissed at him but he didn’t care. Because he knew he could do this.

Codzhekel didn’t falter from his path when his holocomm vibrated in his pocket as through it, he could feel a familiar, restless mind. He sent out calming rays to it, and in the busy streets of Kaas City, Harkun froze and the holocomm in his hand nearly dropped to the ground. Without even thinking, he began running back home.

*

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?! You could have died!” Harkun shouted at Inibri who was on the couch and held an icepack on his forehead. He still looked weak, but at least the color had slowly started to return to his cheeks. Codzhekel was mostly the same, though he was wrapped tighter than usual in his favorite blanket.

“I didn’t consider it to be that big of a threat,” Inibri admitted. Harkun’s expression softened and he went to wrap his arm around him. Inibri smiled tiredly and leaned against his side. “But I was mistaken and I… apologize for that.”

“When I saw you on the floor Codzhekel right beside you…” Harkun started but didn’t know how to continue. He couldn’t explain what he had seen, even if he wanted to. However, one thing he knew for sure was that Codzhekel had saved Inibri.

“Cod, thank you,” he said. The blanket in the armchair shifted as if nodding.

“It’s inside you now, isn’t it? The darkness?” Inibri asked in turn. Harkun grimaced at the sharpness of his tone and poked him a bit on the side. It earned him a frown. “But… know that I appreciate what you did.”

“T-thank you, master,” Codzhekel said. He did a small pause before speaking again, “And, it- it’s inside me, in a way. But, it’s secure.”

Harkun sighed in relief. Inibri observed Codzhekel a bit longer but whatever he found, or didn’t find, seemed to satisfy him. “Good. We’ll discuss what to do with it when I have rested. In the meanwhile,” Inibri glanced at Harkun before turning back to Codzhekel, “you are relieved from your studies until further notice.”


	31. Gauwalt/Master, T [Ascension and Reunion]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating & Tags: Teen/light Mature; portrayal of an extremely unhealthy relationship, supervillain shenanigans (shady Force rituals, fucked up Force and lots of dead people)  
> Notes: Master “ascends” & Gauwalt goes to happily reunite with them. // Part 3 /4 of RP related fics

_Master goes to the center of the circle as their disciples begin the chant. All of them are strong in the eyes of the Force and only from the worthy races, as it should be._

_After the first chant ends, Master falls to their knees. It’s expected as is the pain that wrecks their body. If it can even be called that anymore, due to all the times this ritual has gone wrong. But this time it will work, it has to._

_The seventh chant rips them from their physical body and sends them across the universe. It’s intoxicating to feel so much, and they reach out even further._

In a small Kaas City flat, Gauwalt groans in his sleep and nuzzles against a pillow.

_The tenth chant sends them back to their body and they fall to the ground exhausted. When the final chant ends, all twelve of the disciples crumble to the ground and turn to dust. For a moment, it’s dead silence on the surface of the small moon as the living Force waits what its faith is going to be._

_It gets its answer when Master drags in breath sharply and then laughs as the Force around them corrupts to their image._

*

Gauwalt trembles, barely being able to concentrate on driving his ship. Arwen whimpers next to him, but he just laughs joyously and pats her head. “It’s alright, girl. I know where I need to go,” he says smiling, being completely oblivious to the reason of her anxiousness. Because the only thing in his mind is Master and they don’t leave room for anyone or anything else.

As they finally land on the small moon’s surface, Gauwalt almost sobs because  _they_  are so close. “Come on, Arwen,” he says eagerly, “Master’s waiting for us.”

He pats his leg, but Arwen refuses to budge from under the pilot’s seat. She barks, much more high-pitched than usual, but Gauwalt just shrugs and goes outside without her.

The moon feels oddly familiar, even if Gauwalt has never been in here before. He takes in the cracked ground smiling and touches some of the dead, twisted flora he happens to pass by. The air is suffocating and threatens to drown him, but he relishes in it because it’s  _them._

When Gauwalt sees Master, on an elevated point overlooking the moon’s surface, tears fill his eyes and he falls to his knees. “M-master! Is it really you?” he cries out while beginning to hastily crawl towards them. The shapeless darkness doesn’t turn around until he is right behind them.

“I promised I would come back to you, didn’t I?” Master says softly. Gauwalt quivers when they wrap their Force around him and he happily lets himself succumb to it once again. “What a good, loyal pet you are. Now, come on, we have a lot of work to do.”


	32. Gauwalt/Master, T [What Pet Has Been Up To]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating & Tags: Teen/light Mature; supervillain shenanigans, extremely unhealthy relationship, from Master’s POV  
> Notes: As Master adjusts back to a life in the Empire, they also have to deal with other things because of Gauwalt. // Part 4 /4 of RP related fics

Either the ritual had affected them much greater than they had expected, or Kaas City had changed drastically sense the last time they had been there. It was so much duller and weaker in the Force now, despite being the capital of the “great” Sith Empire.

But, despite all its flaws, it would serve their purposes, at least for now. It had been easy enough to access their old life’s credit accounts and buy an apartment that would be worthy of them. Not that they much cared for material things anymore but appearances had to be kept if they wanted everything to work smoothly.

Aside from adjusting back to a life within the Empire, they also turned their focus on Gauwalt. Their pet had been busy during their absence and they found most of his tales from that time highly amusing. Like with how he had acquired the barking menace who they had allowed to stay, though only after hearing him beg for it with tears in his eyes.

Emotional connections with anyone else but them were dangerous but they didn’t see the akk dog pose much of a threat, so there was no harm done in letting it stay until they got tired of it. However, Darth Mortis’ daughter, Aleena, was a different matter.

“You wished to replace me, pet?” Master asked. Even if their voice sounded amused, they were seething inside at his insolence. But, after having Gauwalt grovel in pain and assure they were the only one he worshipped, they had calmed down. Aleena could still become a threat, but they weren’t going to endanger their relationship with the Dark Council just yet for something like this.

Though it came close, when they learned to whom a part of their essence had went to. They beat Gauwalt bloody for allowing it to happen. As just the thought of something so filthy as a Twi’lek slave touching a part of them made them sick to the core. But, the matter would have to wait until they had dealt with a much more imminent threat, once again from their pet’s past.  

“I understand your point, Darth Koitere-”

“You don’t understand shit! Athe killed my men! I demand justice!”

Despite finding the Pureblood’s shouting rude, they had to admit that her spirits were quite enjoyable. “You’re free to deal whatever punishment you see fit, unless it leads to his death,” Master said. They shifted their position on the chair, feeling restricted by having to contain themselves within the tailor-made suit.

“No,” Koitere snapped. Master found it curious how she huffed and pushed aside the small pressure they had sent to her through the Force. She could become a dangerous enemy if they weren’t careful. “I’ll only settle for his death and nothing else.”

“That is a shame, but I encourage you to reconsider,” Master said coolly. They waved their hand and the doors leading out of their study opened. “In fact, I’m organizing a celebration for my return and would be glad to see you there. Maybe we can reach to an understanding then.”

Master half-expected for Koitere to start arguing again but she instead just nodded forcefully and left the room without another word. Even if they couldn’t see her, they could sense how she nearly crumbled to the floor in the hallway. It amused them.


	33. Gauwalt/Aleena, E [Please Choke Me]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating & Tags: Explicit; asphyxiation, begging, kinktober2018  
> Notes: Gauwalt luvs his girlfriend so much, especially when she chokes him.
> 
> Aleena belongs to someone else, I merely got permission to write about her :)

“You can press harder,” Gauwalt said. He was breathless, though the reason for that wasn’t Aleena’s hands around his throat but the arousal he was feeling. It was titillating to be grasping for breath at every intake, though he didn’t struggle with it as much as he could. “Please, I need it.”

He groaned as her Force buzzed in his mind, wanting to make sure that he was truly going to be okay with it. “I can take it,” Gauwalt insisted, his voice cracking towards the end. He closed his eyes and touched himself as the squeeze on his throat tightened slowly. “It feels so- ah…”

“Gauwalt?”

Aleena’s nervous voice made Gauwalt open his eyes and look at her. “Harder, please,” he begged while placing his hand on top of hers, not wanting it to leave. “I’ll tell when it becomes too much.” Just like he had promised her during their lengthy discussion about this.

“I just don’t want to hurt you,” Aleena said. Her worry made Gauwalt’s heart swell while a small flush rose to his cheeks.

“You won’t,” he said, believing it without a doubt. Aleena would never hurt him because she wasn’t like other sith. She was sweet, kind and, most importantly, they loved each other.

Aleena sighed and nodded, pressing down with her hands again. Gauwalt shivered and stroked himself, the familiar high slipping into his body again as it became harder to breathe. He focused on it and Aleena’s warm, shiver-inducing touch that brought back other blissful memories of them being together.

“Y-Yes, _Aleena_ ,” Gauwalt whined, barely being able to get the words out. “H-harder- press harder-”

After brief hesitation, Aleena’s hands squeezed his throat tighter. Gauwalt moaned wordlessly, his toes curling and lower half thrusting up from the bed. He shakily stopped touching himself, wanting to drag the rapidly increasing arousal out, and clutched onto the sheets instead.

‘I love you!’ he screamed inside his mind, knowing that Aleena would be able to hear him, ‘P-please, I need- Ah!’ His eyes flew wide open when familiar sparks of electricity danced on his skin. However, at the same time, the pressure on his throat disappeared, leaving him to look at shaky Aleena.

“S-sorry, I thought you would, I don’t know, like it? I mean- we talked about this, right? And, you said it was okay? Are you- are you okay now? I didn’t hurt you, did I-”

“Aleena, I’m fine,” Gauwalt interrupted, hating to hear her worry because of him. He rose to sit and felt dizzy, but the feeling passed as he crawled into Aleena’s lap. They shared a soft, tender kiss. “All of this has been amazing, just the way I love it. Thank you,” he assured her again while moving his fingers between her thighs.

However, she stopped his hand, making him tense up. “We agreed that I’d take care of you tonight. Remember?” Aleena ask while wrapping her fingers around Gauwalt’s cock. The gesture made his breath hitch and he moved closer to her, loving her scent. “So… Just relax, okay?”

Gauwalt nodded and didn’t resist, knowing that he would get a chance to serve her later.

He groaned at the thought of that, _servitude_ , and spilled onto Aleena’s hand after a few more strokes. “I love you so much,” Gauwalt murmured happily while nuzzling against Aleena’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
